


Ты нужен мне

by The_Greatest_Barrister



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Greatest_Barrister/pseuds/The_Greatest_Barrister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Важно не само слово, нет, Джон! Вся сила в интонации!<br/>— Твою святую совесть, Шерлок, полпервого ночи!..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты нужен мне

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: personal_child

— Важно не само слово, нет, Джон! Вся сила в интонации! — торжественно произнес Шерлок Холмс, прошествовав к окну, пока Уотсон продолжал недовольно шебуршать у него за спиной.

— Шерлок, достал! Ну одеваюсь я уже, одеваюсь! Твою святую совесть, Шерлок, полпервого ночи!.. — донеслось из-за дверцы шкафа, откуда в следующую минуту показался заспанный взъерошенный Джон с джинсами, рубашкой и свитером в охапку.

Холмс закатил глаза: опять дорогой сосед не удосуживается просто подумать, — грациозно развернулся, с иронией буравя ясным взором энергично застегивающего рубашку Джона Уотсона, и, не теряя торжественной интонации, объявил: — Нет, Джон, ты не понял! _Ты нужен мне!_

— Да понял-понял!.. — глотая зевок, проворчал Джон, не глядя на детектива. А чего нового можно отыскать в лице человека, распоясавшегося до того, чтобы вваливаться в чужую комнату посреди ночи, будить спящего чуть ли не пинками и криками в самое ухо «Джон! Джон! Ты нужен мне!», а теперь еще и вопросы глупые задавать. — Понял я, понял! Лестрейд звонил, да?..

Шерлок прикрыл ладонью глаза и вот так, подглядывая за соседом в щелочки между пальцами, терпеливо повторил:

— Нет, Джон. Ничего ты не понял, — заспанный взгляд помятого со сна соседа подтвердил предположение детектива, и он продолжил, на ходу строя стратегию долгого и вне сомнения сложного разговора с Джоном Уотсоном. — Просто расставь правильно ударения в предложении!

— Что? — спросил Джон, натягивая свитер через голову.

Зрелище заставило Холмса, люто ненавидевшего вязаные вещи еще со времен учебы в Хэрроу, скривиться. Когда из воротника показалась раскрасневшаяся от потуг физиономия Джона, Шерлок продолжил:

— Ну просто скажи это вслух!

Джон удивленно вскинул бровь. Даже одеваться прекратил:

— Что сказать? Холмс прошествовал к распахнутой двери, сложив руки за спиной, и, как учитель на уроке английского языка, четко, с расстановкой продиктовал:

— Ты. Нужен. Мне.

— О-ох... Ну ладно. «Ты нужен мне». Доволен? — резко ответил Джон и, тут же позабыв о Шерлоке, принялся аккуратно складывать спальную футболку.

Шерлок мысленно похлопал себя по плечу — прогресс, Шерлок, явный прогресс: объект уже вполне адекватно реагирует на задаваемые ему команды. И все же детектив покачал головой: нужного эффекта он пока не добился.

— Нет, Джон, не так. Просто _вдумайся_ , — Джон вопросительно наморщил лоб, и Шерлок, чуть замявшись, сменил задачу: — _Вслушайся_.

Джон «завис» с футболкой в руках и с очередным скептическим взглядом на беспокойного соседа, верно, окончательно свихнувшегося после череды бессонных ночей.

— Ну же, Джон!

И Джон вспылил — что за чертовы шутки? Откинув на сбитую постель растянутую спальную футболку, которую он до этого тщательно складывал, Уотсон рявкнул:

— Ты нужен мне!

— Нет-нет, — покачал Шерлок указательным пальцем и, прикрывая глаза, привалился плечом к дверному косяку.

— Ну не понимаю я тебя, и Лестрейд ждёт! — виновато развел руками Джон, а когда Шерлок не отреагировал, уже спокойнее добавил: — Если тебе это так важно, на пальцах объясни что ли...

— Господи, какие же вы все тупые, — выдохнул Холмс потолочному карнизу и, прежде чем Джон принял решение запустить в соседа подушкой, впился в Уотсона отчаянным взглядом: — О'кей, _на пальцах_. Ты, — Шерлок показал на Джона, — нужен, — Шерлок сцепил пальцы в замок, — мне, — Шерлок ткнул пальцем себе под ребра.

Ошарашенный приоткрывшимся тайным смыслом будничной фразы, Джон вновь похлопал глазами, а Шерлок, приняв такую мимику друга за очередное доказательство вселенской тупости, смиренно продолжил, с нажимом расставляя ударения:

— _Ты_ нужен мне.

— _Я_ нужен тебе, — эхом откликнулся Джон.

— Ты _нужен_ мне.

— _Нужен_...

— Ты нужен... — Шерлок прижал ладони к сердцу и, исподлобья впившись взглядом в Уотсона, тихо закончил: — _мне_.

Если бы не свалка на полу, не правила приличия и не разделявшие их четыре ярда, Джон бы, наверное, обнял Шерлока. Уотсон неловко посмотрел на свои ладони, убрал их от греха подальше за спину и, пряча застенчивую улыбку за легким покашливанием, наконец спросил:

— То есть это значит, что я могу спать дальше?

Холмс сложил ладони под подбородком и с задорной нагловатой улыбкой протянул: 

— Не-е-ет.

Джон почесал затылок и с готовностью улыбнулся:

— Спущусь через три минуты. 

Выскользнув из комнаты Уотсона, Шерлок прикрыл за собой дверь и, перед тем как двинуться вниз по лестнице, победоносно сжал кулак.

Первый рубеж был взят.


End file.
